


And Who Do You Belong To?

by TheMadam



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Spit Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: Alastor claims you as his own
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 364





	And Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> It me, the self indulgent Queen!!!! This is just... summat mostly for myself/a mild continuation of my last fic, but I guess y'all can read it PFFFF! It is wildly self indulgent smut, Alastor is pretty ooc considering he is ace. But like... Im a demon fucker and I wanted my NUT. Im also not 100% happy with it, but I doubt Im going to edit it any more so it is what it is. Also, there needs to be WAY more spit in... everything. That is all. Thank ooo

It was late in the evening as you saunter back to your bedroom. A mild buzz coursing through your veins. The cheap vodka of hell certainly kicked the ass of that of earth. It didn't take much for you to enjoy yourself, though you knew when enough was enough if the other evening was any reminder of your limits. Despite having exercised discipline this time, it took you a moment to register the soft hum of static before it prickled your skin. Said static indicated the proximity of a particular individual. An individual of which you had done your best to avoid as much as possible.... Which was incredibly difficult considering he adored sticking his nose into everyone's affairs. Yours in particular.

As you reach your room, Alastor clears his throat behind you. A chill crawls up your spine and you hope perhaps you can escape him. He doesn't allow you to respond or react before continuing.

"Excuse me, Dear. Might I have.... a word with you?" He murmurs just behind you, his breath fans across your cheek causing you to startle at the proximity. _When did he get there?_ You turn the handle of the door and push it open, anxiety bubbling in your stomach as you swivel to face him.

"Oh! Of course, Alastor. You may... come in." You gesture into your room nervously and he wastes no time entering. You close the door behind him and clasp your hands behind your back in anticipation. Your eyes take in his presence in your room as he studies his surroundings briefly. 

The Radio Demon. An overlord. A man who could kill you without any effort, a mere snap of his fingers if he desired. Unfortunately, he was also the object of your awfully lewd and lustful desires. Try as you might to avoid him, you couldn't deny your excitement whenever he was around. Perhaps it _was_ the fact he could kill you instantaneously. That or his ridiculously handsome face. You hadn't decided, honestly. Only that the moment you had met him and he had kissed your hand, you had a crush. And boy was it a doozy considering he was your type in every way; tall, lean, handsome, and horribly mentally unstable...

His words cut into your reverie as he shifts his focus to you.

"I've been meaning to speak with you for awhile, Dear. There are some things that have been plaguing me in regards to you that I'd like to settle as soon as possible." His smile widens as he bends at the waist to invade your space. With a tilt of his head, he rakes his gaze over your form. You shift uneasily under his scrutiny and debate on whether you should take a seat on the bed or continue to stand.

"Ah. I see. H-have I done something.... wrong, Alastor?" You stutter and shift your gaze from your feet to his mouth before settling on direct eye contact. His strikingly red eyes let you know whatever it was, you weren't going to get off easy. You just hoped it wouldn't jeopardize your stay here. It's the only place you've known since your descent.

He gestures gently to your bed, "Nonsense. Have a seat, won't you?" 

You oblige quietly and he steps toward you. The anxiety of earlier builds and you try your best not to fidget under his gaze. A feat you don't really manage as you absentmindedly pick at your blanket. You vaguely remember the last time you were in this position, only you were far more drunk than this time around. It had been some fluke, even Alastor had to succumb to the wiles of alcohol now and then. Though the taste of him had lingered in the back of your mind almost constantly since. 

"It has been awhile since I've had the chance to speak with you alone. We haven't really discussed last time, though it has been on my mind." You nod at his words and continue your mindless fidgetting with your blanket. There wasn't really anything to pick at, it was clean, you just wanted a distraction. Not that he's ever let you get away with it for long.

"I feel as though you've been avoiding me, Doll." He continues. You briefly look up at him before looking down to trace the pattern of your thigh highs with your eyes. With the hopes in doing so will hide the blush spread across your face at the memory as well as his astute observation. You were always attempting to avoid him, lest you throw yourself at him like a fool.

"Yes, well...." You start sheepishly, continuing to leave your gaze on your lap.

"Do look at me when you're speaking to me." He mutters, grabbing your face and sharply coaxing you to look at him. Well, blush be dammed, he has a point.

"W-well, I figured... We are both adults who'd perhaps had too much to drink." His smile strains at your words.

"I uhm.... it isn't that _I_ haven't thought about it.... a lot," You pause in your ramblings to gauge his reaction, but he seems intent on forcing you to finish. Since when has he ever shut up? Now would be prime time for him to ramble about _anything_.

"I just didn't think it had meant anything to you. I mean, who am I? Comparatively speaking.... I mean you're, well, The Radio Demon. And we... enjoyed a drink together..." _And spit_ , you reminisce, but don't add to your rambling. Instead, you finish lamely, not even sure what point you were attempting to make. His hand had not moved from your face and he was, perhaps subconsciously, digging his claws ever so slightly into your cheek. The sensation made your breath quicken and you almost wonder if this is how you will die. Again. _Man, what even happens after the second time?_ It can _not_ be good.

He hums softly before releasing your face.

"That is _just_ the thing, Dear. Who _are_ you?" His smile twitches and his jaw tightens for just a moment. You feel a soft tremble wrack your form as he closes in on you, forcing you to fall backward onto the bed on your elbows.

"Ever since your arrival here, I've had to.... confront things I'd thought I'd never have to. Things I'd never had to deal with in life and up until now, certainly not in death." His large frame pins you down to the bed, it takes all of your willpower to not scurry away the second he settles himself between your legs. Terribly lewd thoughts make their way through your brain. A blush creeps across your cheeks as you attempt to tamper them down.

"You come here, settle in and strut around in these dresses that are terribly...." Your breath hitches at his pause, allowing your gaze to travel to where his hand tugs at the hem of your dress. 

"Cute." His ear twitches in annoyance at the confession. The soft giggle you let out brings his attention back to your face. Something you had not intended that action to do. It only made your face more heated.

"They're a little short, sure, but you aren't as bold or as.... lewd as say, Angel Dust is." His smile strains once more at the thought. You bite your lip to stifle another giggle. Alastor slips a finger into the band of your thigh high before grabbing your thigh firmly. He hoists your hips up in one fluid motion to push you back further onto the bed. This allows him more room between your legs, of which he gladly fills. You don't get a moment to speak before he continues.

"And of course! I have had to take care of a few other patrons in your stead." His body presses into yours while his other hand travels up your waist, stopping right at your ribcage. He's almost flush with you when he whispers into your ear. 

"I _loathed_ the audacity some of them had to gaze at your.... deliciously warm thighs." He punctuates the sentence with a soft lick to the junction of your jaw and neck. A gentle squeeze to your thigh. A quiet gasp leaves your lips as you arch your back, pressing your chest into his. The hand that had settled on your ribs slips around to your back, pressing you into him firmly. A shiver makes its way up your spine once more. 

"Such soft breasts that they did not deserve to touch. They didn't even deserve to consider it." He scoffs. Arousal had long since taken over your anxiety. Yet, you feel nervous ramblings bubble in your throat.

"Well," you giggle nervously. "I'm not entirely sure how your attraction to me is necessarily... my fault." He shifts at this ever so slightly.

"Perhaps not, no." He mutters into your ear.

"But it is terribly bothersome the way I can smell your arousal around me. I'm not usually one for sweets." The way his breath teases your ear forces a soft moan out of your throat.

"Rutting season is a... primal instinct I've never succumbed to since adopting this form. Though, there's never been a demon in my wake who I've desired to claim as my own. Your arrival has certainly changed the game. All... _intoxicatingly_ lavender and honey..." His teeth graze your neck as he trails off. Another shiver courses through you, though not of fear. You wrap your arms around his shoulders tentatively.

"So here we are, Darling. I've decided I refuse to let any other demon claim you as their own." He growls lowly before digging his teeth sharply into your neck. You let out a soft cry in response. Warm wetness makes its way down your shoulder from the wound. _That's going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow._

"Of course, Dear," he murmurs as he pulls away from his bite on your neck. "I can smell your desire, but I won't do anything you won't allow of me." 

Your hips move of their own accord, pressing into his own. You can feel his erection against his slacks upon doing so.

"A-Alastor," You whine. A million thoughts race through your mind, but you decide to settle on one. Letting your lust for the man against you to take the reigns. 

"You can certainly mark me and make me yours to your hearts content." You sigh. With that, he wastes no time lifting up your dress and sliding down between your legs. You can feel the way your arousal drips once he removes your underwear. Sliding it over your legs only to discard it haphazardly elsewhere. He lets out a sigh at the sight and slips his hands to the back of your thighs to hold you open for him. 

"Then, my dear, I _will_ make you mine." He chuckles darkly before diving in between your legs, eager to taste you. His tongue slides over your inner thigh, pausing here and there to nibble at the tender flesh.

"These though," he punctuates the comment with a snap at your stockings. "Can stay on. They're rather sensual." Another dark chuckle escapes him when his tongue slips between your folds. He presses kisses to your frame, coaxing soft mewls from the back of your throat. His tongue slips briefly into your entrance before sliding back up to give languid laps to your clit. He pauses in debate for a moment and you feel a bit of self consciousness well up inside. Then he continues, giving a soft suck on your clit. Your hips buck into his mouth of their own accord and he firmly holds them down as he continues his previous actions. His warm tongue tasting every inch between your legs, lapping and sucking. Your arousal builds when he begins circling your clit with his tongue. He dips lower to slide his tongue into your entrance once more and your back arches at the sensation, forcing him just that much deeper into you. 

He growls softly as his clawed hands dig into your now exposed hips. It takes everything in you to not push him back down when he pulls away for the moment.

"Dear, you taste even sweeter than you smell." He groans against your inner thigh. Your legs tremble when he pulls you into him once more. His hot tongue providing delicious friction against your clit before he pulls away completely. You let out a soft whine of protest. 

He pushes your dress up as he climbs atop you, running his hands over every new bit of exposed flesh. You help by undoing the buttons around the back of your neck and in one swift motion you are bare before him, dress discarded much like your undergarments. His arousal presses heavily against his slacks, but you make no motion to free it. Instead you lie still, allowing him to take you all in visually. Warmth pools in your stomach at his earlier ministrations and you feel eager for him. Wetness dripping down your thighs at the thought. 

"Excited, are we, Darling? We have all night for me to make you mine." He leans over to whisper in your ear.

"Don't fret, Dear. I'm going to make sure any other demon will know who you belong to. But most of all, I'm going to erase any intent you had of seeking out another." His words only make you more excited. You feel your nipples harden at the thought. He smirks down at you before removing his top with the snap of his fingers. It is wildly unfair how he can just _do_ that. Still, you take in his now exposed upper half.

Running your fingers across the scars of his chest, you almost want to ask him how he got them. But you figure it is better not to know. Instead you settle for enjoying it for what it is worth. All lean muscle and grey skin. Your fingers dance their way around his collar bones before sliding around to the back of his shoulders. You pull him down gently, which he obliges, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. His tongue slips between your teeth and you can faintly taste yourself on him. You are again reminded of last time, eagerly swallowing all he provides. He pushes saliva into your mouth and you moan at the warmth. Your hands slip into his hair to pull him against you further, desperate for more of him. There's an even more desperate desire to press your hips into his, to get some sort of friction going. But he doesn't let you. His hips just out of reach of your own. You relent, allowing your hands to fall to either side of your face in mild frustration. He pulls away from your lips to look at you once more.

His smile widens at your display of submission. You pant below him, hopelessly waiting for him to give you more. He seems to enjoy the sight before him. Messy hair, sprawled out every which way, rouged cheeks and ravaged lips and of course, the way your chest heaves with every breath. Your half lidded gaze holding his own when you get the chance. 

"Look at you, Darling. Tell me, who do you belong to?" He teases as his hand slips down to his waistband. He pops the button with ease before sliding down the zipper. You watch the way his slacks slip down his narrow hips just enough to free his erection. It springs out with vigor and you are officially faced with his borderline frighteningly large and leaking cock. Being 7 feet tall will surely make anyone well endowed. And your mouth waters at the sight.

"I belong to you, Alastor." You whisper, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise to your cheeks and arousal drip between your legs. His hands take hold of your hips to hoist you up again. He leans over you to press a kiss to your collar bone, the tip of his erection rubs lazily against your clit. 

His lips trail softly down your form, stopping at your breast. He continues to rut against you, coercing soft moans from your throat that turn into a sharp gasp once he slides his tongue over your nipple. He sucks and nips gently at the hardened bud. You buck against him for more. His hand that was once on your thigh glides up your curves to grasp at your other breast. His nails dig into the soft flesh and a low growl escapes his throat. 

"You are _all_ mine, Dear." He groans against your breast. His hands rake down your form to grab your hips harshly. Before you can protest, he realigns himself at your entrance and pauses for the briefest moment. A harsh cry, more of shock than pain, leaves your throat once he pushes himself all the way in. You roll your hips against him, relishing in the sensation of fullness and the way his pelvis presses against your clit. Snaking your arms around his shoulder, you pull him into a passionate kiss and urging him to move with a grind of your hips. He returns the kiss with fervor and pulls himself back before pressing into you harshly. You moan against his lips as he finds a steady, albeit rough, rhythm of thrusts. 

You rake your nails down his back, allowing your sharp claws to break his skin. He seems to shudder in delight at the sensation so you repeat the action. His right arm slams against the bed just to the left of your face as his hand still on your hip digs his claws into you. You can feel the way the blood pools out of the little wounds he has created. He uses it as leverage to push and pull you into or away from him, using you like a toy. The slamming of his cock against those delightful bundle of nerves keeps the pain of his claws digging into your skin at bay. You gasp and whine into his mouth as he fucks you. 

The tight coil of pleasure builds and you can't stop the chants of, 'Yes', 'Alastor', and 'More' that escape with every thrust. You feel like a rag doll at his mercy. He nips and sucks at your lips and tongue. Soft grunts and groans escape him with every thrust, cutting into the general hum of static he is always emitting. He seems more into hearing your cries than releasing any of his own. The hand that had made it's way next to your face now grips your chin harshly. 

"Open your mouth, Darling. The way I like it." He commands, sticking a finger into your mouth to pull your lower jaw down roughly. You oblige and lap salaciously at his finger as you slip your tongue out over it. His smile widens before opening his mouth just enough and letting his saliva slide off his tongue into your waiting mouth. You groan at the sensation and attempt to push past his hands to press your lips to his once more. He tuts at your action, breaking the connection of saliva from his tongue.

"No, Darling. You must finish what I've given you first. " He chuckles. You close your lips and swallow, enjoying the taste of purely him and given his finger a gentle suck. A shiver crawls up his spine at the action and he squeezes your cheeks once more in a silent command. You open your mouth again, letting your eyes close in anticipation. Warm wetness spills onto your tongue again and you moan. This time he acquiesces, pressing his lips to yours and sliding his tongue into your mouth. He runs it over your sharp teeth and lets a low growl vibrate down your throat.

You arch your back into him, feeling the tightness of an orgasm begin to take over between your legs. Grinding into him, you attempt to reach your peak. He must feel your desire as you tighten around him because he stops the movement of his hips in an instant. You pull away from the kiss and whine at the lack of friction, frustrated at being denied your release. 

Alastor slides his other hand to your hip and grips it firmly. Not as harshly as the other had previously been. He spares no moment to flip the two of you over so you now are on top of him. His clawed hands loosen their grip on you to become more guiding and less forceful. You roll your hips against him, needing no direction to chase the high you seek. 

"Make yourself come for me, Darling." He murmurs just barely over your pants and cries as he pulls you down to him by your hair. He bites and laps at your neck and chest with full intent on leaving you so marred no one could question what had transpired. You were not so bold. Your scent on his skin alone would be enough considering how sweaty the two of you bad become. You grind your hips into his, rubbing your clit against his pelvis. His cock rubs against your sweet bundle of nerves and you feel that tightness in your groin build once more. 

"Y-yes, Alastor." You moan, enjoying the feeling of fullness in your cunt. The slick between your legs makes lewd noises that fill the room as you bounce on his lap. Your hands press harshly into his chest for leverage as you grind hard into him. His cock presses against your cervix in a delightfully painful way. He chuckles at the way your moans rise just an octive in pitch. A clear indicator of how close you are. 

"That's my good girl." He praises. You bite your lip in a futile attempt to keep your noises at bay. Your legs tremble as your release is nearly there, his soft praises edging you on. 

"Yes," You gasp between thrusts and grinds. "Yes, I am your good girl." You keen. His smile widens at your lustful cries. Your toes curl and your walls tighten around him as you reach your peak. 

"I'm- I'm gonna cum... for..." Your cries are cut off abruptly as he clamps his hand tightly around your throat. You stiffen and clench around him as he pushes you that final step into release. The delicious euphoria envelopes you and your mouth hangs open in a silent cry. 

His thrusts are ruthless as he chases his own orgasm, using your neck as leverage to pull you onto him. His smile is unwavering, even as his cock twitches to indicate his release. The warmth of his seed spilling into you makes you break out into a satisified smile despite the fact the lack of oxygen has you seeing stars. As you roll your hips to milk him if every last drop, he lets go of your neck. You collapse onto his chest with a hoarse gasp, taking a moment to catch your breath and come to from your high. Your hips slow to a gentle rock before stopping all together. Heavy breathing and static fill the room. 

Your legs feel like jelly and you hardly register when he pulls out between them. His seed is warm and wet as it drips down your thighs. A soft sigh of contentment escapes your lips as Alastor rearranges you to lay at his side. He brings your head to his chest as you snuggle up next to him. A hand is dipped briefly between your legs and brought to your mouth. You hold his gaze with a small smile as you lap his fingers clean.

"Tell me one more time, Darling. _Who_ do you belong to?" He murmurs as he gently runs his fingers along your cheek. Your eyes close as exhaustion begins to consume you. He presses a soft kiss to the top of your head before carding his fingers through your hair. The smell of sex lingers in the air, even after he snaps his fingers to clean up the two of you.

"Why, of course, Alastor. I belong to you." You manage to whisper before allowing the faint sound of static and his heartbeat to lull you to sleep.


End file.
